Do You Want Me To Talk To Him?
by Muggle Jane
Summary: A short conversation between Tonks and Luna, follow-up to Love and Commiseration. Oneshot, written for the Battle of the Houses from HPFC!


**A/N: For the Battle of the Houses, House Ravenclaw #5!**

"Wotcher, Luna." Tonks seemed significantly subdued from the last time I saw her. Her mouth turned down at the corners and even her hair was less vibrant- a muted brown now instead of cheerful pink. I knew she was one of the aurors stationed at Hogwarts to help keep us safe.

I came to a stop beside her. I was on my way to Divination but I had enough time to stop and talk to her. "Hello, Tonks. I liked your hair better the other way," I told her.

She gave a great sigh. "Yeah, me too. It won't seem to do what I want, though."

I took her hand and squeezed it in sympathy for just a moment. "Do you want me to go and talk to him?" This wasn't the first time I'd offered.

She peered at me. "How would you even get there?"

"I would get Fred or George Weasley to take me," I answered easily, causing her eyebrows to draw together.

"How would they get you out of school? You know what, I'm not going to ask that. I have a feeling I should ask that, but I'm not going to." She shook her head a little. "Maybe a better question would be, why would they do that?" The look in her dark eyes had turned to one of concern.

"I test all of their products for them, so they feel a little obligated to me."

Her eyebrows flew up across her forehead, she had very expressive eyebrows. "All of them?"

"Oh yes," I answered, nodding enthusiastically. "I like helping them. They remind me of my Mum. Although," I paused with a memory. "They didn't seem to like it too much when I told them that. I can't imagine why, my Mum was very smart and very inventive."

She actually chuckled at that and some of the tension seemed to come out of her tightly bunched shoulders. "I think I know." Her eyes refocused on me, growing a bit sharp. "Don't you have a class?"

"I do. I was just on my way there now. I have a little bit of time, though. I like getting to classes early. It ensures I get a seat without someone else doing something to it. Although Firenze usually has us on the grass, so it's usually a moot point."

"Grass?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Professor Dumbledore did up his classroom to look like part of the Forbidden Forest. It's really lovely in there."

She came out of herself a little more. "I'll walk you to your class, if you don't mind, I'd really like to see that."

"Of course," I told her, and together we started towards the classroom. "Do you want me to talk to him?" I offered again.

She sighed again, seeming to retreat back into her shell. "I don't know what good that would do, Luna. I've talked to him. Molly's talked to him. Sirius even talked to him before..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "If he's not going to listen to," she paused, and a glance over at her showed that her eyebrows were drawn down again like she was trying to work out what to say. "Someone with more experience," she continued finally, "then I'm not sure that he would really listen to you."

"That's true," I said seriously. "I don't have that much experience. But I don't think you need much experience to see that he's being very silly."

She chuckled at that. "Are you always this forthright, Luna?"

"I try to be. Life is too fragile to waste time saying things that don't mean anything. Or," I added after a moment's thought, "for denying things that are very evident to be true."

"Maybe you should talk to him," she marveled after a moment.

We arrived at the classroom just then and my delay with her meant that the door was open and my classmates were already finding places to sit inside. She peered through the door and a look of awe came over her face. "That is really something, isn't it?" she breathed, more to herself than to me.

"I need to get in before class starts. Let me know if you want me to say something to him."

"Thanks for the offer, Luna." She was looking quite subdued again as I took my leave from her and headed into the classroom.


End file.
